Rolan and Peta's Night
by NekoLen
Summary: This story is in two parts... Rolan's POV and then Peta's... Finally finished it! Yay! Hope you enjoy! Includes RolanXPeta pairing and Phantom NOT being gay! LOL XD
1. Rolan's Night

Rolan's Night

The shadows of the night played on Rolan's bedroom wall. Rolan lay in his bed, hiding under his duvet. He shivered, trying to sleep, but the dark unknown in his room scared him. He tried breathing calmly.

_'Think rationally, Rolan,'_ he thought to himself, _'Nothing out there can hurt you... Except vampires... and ghosts... and zombies... and werewolves...'_ He whimpered.

He couldn't take it anymore. He slipped out of his bed and rushed to the door. He ran down the hallway, imagining horrible terrifying monsters chasing him. He didn't look back until he had reached his destination. The empty hallway gaped at Rolan. He was panting as he opened a door and entered it.

The vacant throne room stared at him. Rolan dimly realised he didn't know where Phantom actually slept. He crept up to the throne. He had always loved this room, but now, in the dark night, it scared him. He sat on the throne and briefly pretended to be Phantom. He blushed when he realised how childish he was acting.

"Come on Rolan! You're not a child any longer! Act your age," he muttered. The door creaked and slammed suddenly.

Rolan started and cried out, his heart racing. He got down from the throne and saw a door to his right he hadn't noticed before. He walked to it and pushed it open, hoping it was Phantom's room.

The room beyond was cluttered with bookshelves filled with half the library it seemed. The floor was littered with what looked like battle plans and other pieces of paper. There was a large window on the opposite wall and against the left wall was a large king-sized bed.

Rolan glanced around the room with shiny eyes. _'I wonder who sleeps here?_' he thought. He closed the door and crept into the room. _'It's defiantly not Phantom's room... It's too messy._'

He came to the bed and sighed. It was neatly made and completely empty. Rolan hopped onto it and snuggled down into the warm blankets. The room was lighter, thanks to the window, and less scary. Rolan was just closing his eyes when he heard a creak of the door.

A tall figure stalked into the room. He stopped when he noticed Rolan's heaped shape in the bed.

Rolan squeezed up against the wall. He knew that tall, skinny, pointy-hat wearing figure very well.

_'This is Peta's room?_' he thought in shock as Peta took of his clothes and slid into the bed next to Rolan.

"Can't sleep?" Peta asked him.

"Erm... I... Ur..." Rolan stuttered, embarrassed. Peta rolled over so Rolan could see his face. He was grinning.

"You can't find Phantom's room?" he laughed. Rolan blushed.

"I... ur... Yeah. I'm sorry," he apologised.

"It's fine."

"Um... okay then... Good night Peta," Rolan said and rolled over to face the wall. It was nice of Peta to allow him to share his bed, especially since they didn't know each other that well. _'But Peta was right,_' Rolan thought as he fluffed up his pillow, _'I was trying to find Phantom's room..._' He smiled. _'Still it was nice of him...'_ His thoughts were distracted. He was confused. _'What the hell is he doing?'_ Rolan thought as Peta's claw-like hands clasped his waist.

"Ur... Peta sir? What are you doing?" he asked as Peta slowly pulled Rolan closer to his body.

"Helping you sleep," came the sly reply. Rolan shuddered as Peta's mouth kissed his neck from behind. His eyes widened as he felt something else. Something hard pressed up against his lower back. He gasped.

"What's that Peta?" he asked. Peta just softly chuckled.

"I'm excited... Because I like you a lot," he whispered into Rolan's ear.

"You're excited? What does that mean?" he questioned. Peta pulled him closer, so that their bodies were nearly entwined.

"Don't play dumb, you know perfectly well what I mean... Phantom told me about it."

"About what?" Rolan replied, blushing. Peta put his mouth to Rolan's ear and whispered directly into it, sending chills up his spine.

"You were feeling yourself the other night."

Rolan blushed furiously. "No. I did not!" he said. Peta laughed. He ran his hands down the length of Rolan's body and placed a hand by his groin. Rolan suddenly realised what was happening. _'I never thought Peta was like this... Phantom I can understand, but Peta?_'

"Ur... Peta, sir?" Rolan squeaked, "I don't really want to do this with you..."

Peta grinned wider, shaking with silent laughter.

"I'm not doing anything," he said, "I'm only touching."

Rolan tried to move further away from Peta, but the wall was right in his face. _'Oh no. I don't want him to touch me like this_,' Rolan panicked.

"Please! Peta... Sir, please don't touch me! I don't... Ur... like you in that way..." he squeaked. Peta blushed.

"Rolan... Don't you want this?"

Rolan shook his head, close to tears. Peta's hand tensed, making a sudden burst of enjoyment rush up and out of Rolan's mouth as a soft moan. Peta sighed.

"But he wants it..." he said, looking down at Rolan's erection. Rolan blushed.

"No..." he resented, his voice cracking. Peta grinned and pushed up against Rolan harder.

"And I want to go in you!" he rasped. Rolan squealed and struck an idea.

"What will Phantom say?" he asked Peta, turning to face him.

"Phantom?" Peta blinked, "What do you mean, 'What will Phantom say'? Why does it matter?"

Rolan's face went blank. "I thought... You... Phantom... Urm," he stammered. Peta laughed.

"You thought Phantom and I were together?"

Rolan nodded. "Ur... Aren't you?"

Peta laughed again. "No... Phantom's straight."

Rolan looked struck by this new piece of information.

"He's...?" He whistled. "I thought he was... You know."

"Everyone does... It hacks him off," Peta said. Rolan went quiet.

"I didn't know that."

Peta grinned. He put his arms around Rolan and squeezed him.

"Don't you want to try?" he asked Rolan softly.

"Try what?" Rolan replied, resting his head on Peta's chest.

"Loving me."

Rolan looked up at Peta.

"OK. I'll try... But no more touching... Tonight anyway."

Peta closed his eyes and smiled.

"OK then... Sleep."

Rolan couldn't sleep at first. He watched Peta sleep and felt oddly happy. He smiled and closed his weary eyes, not knowing what was going to happen next.

**- The next chapter shall explain all if this is too confounding. It is Peta's POV. He is a thinker, so everything he does has a thought behind it, so this story isn't OOC.**


	2. Peta's Night

**Disclaimer: This story happens exactly the same time as Rolan's Night, so all the dialogue and most of the actions are the same as well.  
Please review if you like/dislike this type of story (two points of views). Loads of love - Reg.**

Peta's Night

Peta smiled at the moon, thinking about his life. He remembered when he met Phantom, quite a long time ago now he had to admit. But he remembered it like it was yesterday...

'_It was a night, quite like this one now that Peta had decided to go for a midnight stroll through a graveyard. On this fateful night, Peta had run into a group of guys from his school. They noticed him at once as the 'freak-librarian boy'.  
"Hey, Freak!" one of them called as Peta walked past them. Peta had ignored them. One of the guys tripped him up. Peta stumbled forward and landed hard on his front. The biggest guy (the leader) kicked him.  
"Have a nice trip?" he laughed. Peta tried to get back up, but the bullies pinned him down. The leader layed on top of Peta. Peta panicked.  
"What the hell...?" he cursed, but the leader put his hand over Peta's mouth.  
"You look like a gir... It's time for you to be treated like one," one of the bullies said. Peta's eyes widened and he tried to struggle against the stronger guys as the leader started to touch him and kiss him. 'Oh Hell! He's going to rape me!' Peta had thought. He hated that feeling... The feeling of being pressured and feeling hopeless. That was when Phantom had appeared. He just turned up, pulled the guys off Peta and killed them all in an instant. Peta stared up at him, gaping slightly.  
"Thank you so much, kind sir!" he said, getting to his feet and shaking Phantom's hand.  
"You can repay me by following me... And you shall never feel weak again..." Phantom simply stated. He turned and left. Peta followed willingly, trusting him completely, because what was the worst he could do? He just saved him from being raped, bet up and most probably murdered... Peta was ready for anything..._'

Peta yawned widely. _'It must be time to sleep,_' he thought.

He walked inside, down the halls and to the throne room's door. He walked briskly across the throne room and swept into his room. He noticed at once that someone was asleep in his bed. He stood stock-still.

_'Who is it?_' he questioned his mind. He saw the person huddle up against the wall. Peta's heart lept. _'It's Rolan._'

Peta grinned mischieveiously to himself. _'Let's play with his mind..._' he thought. He took off his clothes and slid into bed next to Rolan.

"Can't sleep?" he asked Rolan. Rolan stammered, letting out a stream of 'ums' and 'ers'. Peta grinned and rolled over to face an embarrassed Rolan. _'Damn he looks good in bed,_' Peta thought, feeling slightly aroused.

"You can't find Phantom's room?" he guessed, laughing at the expression on Rolan's face. The emotional torture Rolan was showing on his face was defiantly turning his sadistic eroticness on.

"I... ur... Yeah. Sorry," Rolan apologised. Peta smiled.

"It's fine." And he wasn't lying... It really was fine...

"Um... Okay then... Goodnight Peta," Rolan said as he rolled over to face the wall. Peta felt Rolan's backside momentarily push up against his body. _'Damn it. What is he playing at? He's turning me on, but is pretending he isn't!_' He grinned, his eyes popping with a sudden burst of insanity stricking him. _'Then I'll give him want he wants!_'

"Ur... Peta, sir... What are you doing?" Rolan's girl-like voice piped up. Peta didn't answer at once. He pulled Rolan's small, fragile body closer to his own.

"Helping you sleep," he replied slyly. He put his mouth to the nape of Rolan's neck and kissed it. He loved the way Rolan shuddered in his arms. _'I'm scarying him... I like this. This feeling of power,'_ Peta thought as he felt his thing become excited. Rolan gasped, which turned Peta on more, making his erection harder.

"What is that, Peta?" Rolan whimpered. Peta laughed softly.

"I'm excited... Because I like you a lot," he whispered into Rolan's ear, smelling Rolan's strawberry scented hair.

"You're excited? What does that mean?" Rolan questioned. Peta laughed at Rolan's ignorance and pulled him even closer, squeezing him tightly, entwining his legs around Rolan's.

"Don't play dumb, you know perfectly well what I mean... Phantom told me about it."

"About what?" Rolan's voice cracked. Peta put his mouth to Rolan's ear and whispered directly in it, making Rolan shiver,

"You were feeling yourself the other night." Peta laughed, imagining Rolan's hot face blushing with embarrassment.

"No I did not!" Rolan gasped in fury. Peta laughed harder and slid his hands down the length of Rolan's body and cheekily stopped by Rolan's groin. _'This is fun,_' Peta thought sadistically. _'I love this power... I love this feeling_.'

"Ur... Peta, sir?" Rolan squeaked, shifting uncomfortably in Peta's arms. "I don't really want to do this with you..."

Peta grinned wider. _'He thinks I'm going to go all the way with him, when really I'm just playing..._' He shook with silent laughter. _'This is really fun... Phantom should do this more... He would love this feeling!_'

"I'm not doing anything," Peta said evilly. "I'm only touching." He ran lazy circles around Rolan's thing. He felt Rolan tense up and try to move away, but the wall was there and Peta knew he couldn't move now. _'I have him where I want him... I can do whatever I want to him now!_' he thought. Rolan seemed to be panicking now. He struggled against Peta's grip.

"Please! Peta... Sir, please don't touch me! I don't... Ur, like you in that way..." he squeaked. This embarrassed Peta. He felt his face burning.

"Rolan... Don't you want this?" Peta asked. _'You started it, you flirt,_' he added in his mind.

Peta felt Rolan shake his head. _'Of coure you want it!_' he thought, tensing his hand around Rolan's thing. Rolan moaned. Peta sighed. _'Why are you teasing me? Why are you testing my strength? Right now, I want to fuck you!_'

"But he wants it..." he said, staring down at Rolan's erection. _'He wants it badly,_' he laughed in his mind.

"No..." Rolan resented weakly. Peta grinned. _'He's giving up._' He pushed up against Rolan harder.

"And I want to go in you!" he rasped, thrusting his body against Rolan's. Rolan squealed, whether in pain, fright or enjoyment Peta could only guess.

Rolan suddenly turned to face him and asked, "What would Phantom say?"

This question startled Peta, causing him to blink in confusion.

"Phantom?" _'What does he have to do with this?_' Peta thought.

"What do you mean, 'What will Phantom say'? Why does it matter?"

Rolan's face went blank. "I thought... You... Phantom... Urm," he stammered. Peta clicked onto what Rolan was meaning. He laughed.

"You thought Phantom and I were together?" he suggested. _'Why does everyone think that?_' he thought, shaking his head.

Rolan nodded. "Ur... Aren't you?"

Peta laughed harder. "No... Phantom's straight."

Rolan looked struck down by what he had just said. '_Is Phantom that much of a horny bastard, that even his own 'son' thinks he is gay?_' Peta questioned his mind.

"He's...?" Rolan whistled, "I thought he was... You know."

"Everyone does... It hacks him off," Peta said, remembering the time he asked Phantom if he was gay and Phantom became suddenly enraged, stomping around, cursing and destroying things. Peta smiled at the memory.

Rolan went quiet. "I didn't know that."

Peta grinned. _'Damn it! He's distracted me!_' he realised. He wrapped his arms back around Rolan and squeezed.

"Don't you want to try?" he asked Rolan softly.

"Try what?" Rolan replied, resting his head on Peta's chest.

_'Damn it, he's a flirt,_' Peta stormed in his mind.

"Loving me."

Rolan looked up at Peta. Peta looked down into Rolan's shiny eye. _'Love me... Then I can continue to fuck around with your mind!_' Peta thought.

"OK. I'll try... But no more touching... Tonight, anyway," Rolan said.

Peta closed his eyes and smiled. _'Good... I'll pretend I'm listening to him, but then I'm going to do him good._'

"OK then... Sleep."

Peta then slipped into an easy sleep, dreaming of what he wanted to do with Rolan.


End file.
